You're Beautiful
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: Based on James Blunt's 'You're beautiful' SophieHowl Oneshot AUish, still same characters and they are somewhere in now day Tokyo on a subway AN: I made Markel a bit older to fit the story better.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of HMC. They belong to someone else I am only using them in this story to quiet the voices in my head. Oh, and the song is not mine either it's James Blunt's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**My life is brilliant.**_

"Life can't get any better than this Markel." Howl Penndragon said as both he and the 15 year old apprentice walked down the busy streets of downtown Kyoto. Turning left they made their way down three flights of stairs that would take them to the subway and then home.

"Weren't you just saying how bad life was this morning?" Markel asked loosening his navy tie and undoing the first few buttons of his white button down shirt. He wished he could just take off the whole damn business suite but he knew that Howl would definitely not like him using magic in the subway. Looking up to his 'master' of sorts he found the raven haired man still smiling as they stepped aboard the busy subway.

"This morning was not a great one, but then we got Madame Sulliman as a new client and that's going to bring in a nice bonus check Markel." Howl reached up and pulled loose the tie that held his hair back, an odd thing to do considering he always kept up appearances, even if it was on a subway. His sinfully gorgeous hair was a perfect match to his black suite, only bringing out his azure eyes. (One of the many reasons why he was such a great business man with the women.)

_**My life is brilliant.**_

_**My love is pure.**_

"Is everything about money with you Howl?" He asked, just as he spotted a vacant chair. Making his way toward it he heard Howl's reply, "Of course not Markel, but there's nothing wrong with living comfortably is there?"

"Sure Howl, and the fact that we constantly have to get a bigger place has nothing to do with your 'comfortable' lifestyle." Howl now stood before him, the smile never gone from his handsome face.

"That's funny Markel, I never heard you complain about our lifestyle before." The young boy rolled his eyes, putting his own briefcase into his lap. "Besides, you know that I would trade it all away if I found the right person to settle down with."

Markel's laugh carried through the entire subway, "You only say that because no one is ever good enough for you Howl, so it's a sure bet that you'll always be as vain and self centered as the day you were born."

"Markel, you wound me with your words," Howl said clutching his chest. For a killer lawyer and a great wizard sometimes he had the mentality of a child. "So tell me did you have a bad day and you think it best to take it out on me?"

"Gah, that wicked witch has been giving me hard time since I started there Howl. And I don't know why! I mean I do all the work she asks me to do and more!" The flustered teen spit out slamming the briefcase shut again.

"Don't worry about it Markel, she's just like that at the beginning, but you'll get use to it. In a few years she'll probably be making passes at you." Howl teased ruffling the teen's hair to anger him.

"Yuck. She better not." Sticking his tongue out he made a disgusted face and the train skidded to a stop. The doors opened, and a huge mass of people let out, only to be replaced by a few more people. Just as the doors were about to shut a man in a black business suite with long shoulder length blonde hair and cane flew in through the door.

He was about to look away, seeing nothing interesting about this particular fellow except his large smile, when his hand pulled on another persons hand and in came the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

_**I saw an angel.**_

_**Of that I'm sure.**_

The two unsuspecting strangers laughed among themselves, "Justin we almost didn't make it! I told you we shouldn't have stopped for that coffee." She cried clutching her chest and panting, the light blush or her cheeks only served to give her a sexier look.

"Ah dear Sophie, but you wanted a cup, how could I ever refuse you anything?" The man spoke and Howl felt his stomach churn, _this guy is pathetic._ He felt a little better when the woman only rolled her eyes and detached her hand from his. She smoothed out her deep navy jacket that was over a white silk blouse with a v-neck, showing two rows of pearls.

Her matching navy knee length skirt came next, all of which was pointless seeing as how she was immaculate. Her beautiful face seemed untouched by makeup but this girl didn't need it. Deep brown eyes stood out from her pink pouty mouth and flushed skin, giving her a glow.

But what caught Howl's attention the most was her starlight shaded hair. It seemed to shine on its own giving her a magical glow only serving to attract him more. Being as discreet as he possibly could he slowly concentrated his aura and spread it around feeling for magic. A few magicians on the subway gave him a dirty look before he drew back his shield. The woman was no magician or witch, but her soul was the purest he'd ever seen.

Tightening his grip on the pole he was holding on to, he looked back at Markel to find the was entertained with whatever he was thinking about. Looking back at the couple his heart lurched in his chest when he didn't see them there anymore. Like a madman he looked past the people in front of them and did not see them. He looked behind and felt his disappointment rise when they were not there. Looking to his left he saw a flash of starlight and found that the couple had moved to sit in front of him, giving him the best look at her.

_Good, they moved closer._ The woman had her legs crossed only giving him better access to indulge himself in her creamy smooth skin. Feeling the eyes of someone on him he looked up and found himself staring back into her deep brown eyes. Naturally he did the first thing he thought of when he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He smiled.

And her blush returned as she smiled and quickly averted her gaze, but not to her partner.

_**She smiled at me on the subway.**_

_**She was with another man.**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_

_**Cause I've got a plan.**_

Feeling at least satisfied that she had noticed him he checked on both of their left hands to make sure there were no bands. He smiled again when there was none. _Perfect._ He felt her eyes again and looked up to see that indeed she was looking at him, except this time when his eyes met hers she didn't blush.

Her shaggy bangs stopped right above her eyes making them more brown, the rest of her hair was left down, it was probably as long as his. As if noticing where his stare was she nervously tucked back a strand. His ego only rising with each passing moment.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

The subway train stopped once again and the cycle of people getting off and on only repeated. He was glad to see that this was not her stop, but their eyes never left the others. Staring deeper into her eyes he felt that she looked oddly familiar. _No that can't be right, I would have remembered her, she's fucking gorgeous._

_**I saw your face in a crowded place, **_

**_And I don't know what to do,_**

'_**Cause I'll never be with you.**_

He wracked his mind trying to figure out why he thought he knew her all leads turning up blank. _If I forget her then I deserve to not remember he now………Maybe it's her soul! Of course when I felt it, it was completely pure, I know I've never met anyone that is as good as she is._

The woman on the opposite side of the train stared back with as much intensity and Howl found that if he was not a wizard, he would have been forced to look away.

The train stopped yet again and he brushed it off like every other stop, except this time Howl felt a tug at his jacket. Looking down he saw Markel, and felt a bit guilty that he'd forget he was even on the train. The mystery woman had completely stolen his mind.

"Howl it's our stop."

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Nodding to Markel, the boy made his way through the crowds and off the train. Howl quickly pulled out a business card and held it between his hands and began his way towards the door.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,**_

_**As we walked on by.**_

_**She could see from my face that I was,**_

_**Fucking high,**_

Making sure the enchantment spell was in place he released it into the air, his eyes never leaving hers as he stepped off the train and the doors closed behind him.

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

_**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

The woman who had turned to look out at the people leaving the train, when she felt it pull she smiled and waved. The handsome stranger only nodded once, smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets as he began to walk away.

When the woman turned back into her chair she gasped as she saw a business card sitting neatly in her lap as if she'd laid it there herself. Picking it up she read the name.

**Howl Penndragon**.

_So that was the famous Penndragon lawyer who stole Madam Sulliman's clientele. _

&&&&&&&&&&&

Howl found Markel on the side of the street with a cab already waiting. He climbed in and heard Markel give the address to their flat. He felt as if he was only watching what was going on past him. His mind was still on the woman he met on the subway.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place, **_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**Cause I'll never be with you.**_

He truly doubted that she would call him, most women if they weren't lawyers themselves steered clear of him, and many believed he was heartless. If she recognized his name then he knew she wouldn't call. But he had no choice, time was running out and if he didn't make a move he feared he would never see her again.

Using his magic he felt for his card…..it was faint, but it was still moving incredibly fast under the city. _Did she just leave it on the subway? Will I never see that angel again?_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

"Master Howl, are you feeling alright? You haven't said two words since the subway."

Shaking his head to try to form a response he looked over at a concerned Markel, "I'm fine." _If she doesn't call though………no surely this was fate._

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

The taxi stopped, and both men walked out into a much cloudier damp night and entered the building. _I did all I could, it will be up to her to call, just let this go Howl or you'll never be sane again._

_**But it's time to face the truth,**_

_**I will never be with you.**_

The elevator doors dinged, Howl didn't even remember getting into an elevator, he suspected Markel was using his magic to guide him this evening, he was grateful; otherwise he was unsure where he'd end up.

He was nearing the door when he heard Markel speak again, "Master Howl come quick!"

Sighing Howl made his way towards his apprentice, _the dog probably did some trick or something._

What he found instead was Markel reading something with a confused expression on his face. "This must be yours Master Howl, and I don't recognize the name or aura."

Reaching for the small piece of white paper he discovered it was a business card, and he instantly recognized the aura.

**Sophie Hatter**

**Calcifer Inc Law Firm**

Hello Howl,

It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sophie.

Making his way to the phone he smiled, _or maybe I will see you again after all._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_woohoo! _My first HMC fanfic, hope you liked it. Reviews are great!


End file.
